As the ubiquitous era is entered, M2M (machine to machine) communication technology is in the limelight. M2M communication technology is being studied by many standard development organizations (SDO) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI, one M2M and the like.
M2M communication system may have resource oriented architecture (RQA) and an access to various resources may be efficient. The access may be provided for the same operation (e.g., write, read, delete, execute, etc.) for the various resources.
Meanwhile, in an IOT (internet of tings) communication environment including such M2M communication, if it is impossible to perform bi-directional communication due to NAT/firewall (network address translation/firewall), there are various solutions for solving it. To solve such a problem, provided is a polling mechanism provided by an IoT service platform. However, according to a current technology, it may happen that a response cannot be delivered to an initial requester.